


May I Have This Dance

by TardisLady40



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who 2018
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: Yaz suggests a place to go with the doctor and is shy about telling the others, so the doctor ends up telling them.





	May I Have This Dance

The doctor and her Tardis Team get ready to travel off to another place. The doctor asks them where they should go next and tells them that hopefully this trip can be one without monsters or angry creatures. Yaz’s eyes light up as she gets an idea but she’s a bit too shy to tell the doctor. The doctor can see how her eyes lit up so she asks, “Where to Yaz?” Yaz walks up to the doctor and whispers in her ear, “I want to go to a gay cafe but one that also has a dancing area.” The doctor’s face lights up and her pupils dilate as she asks what the name of it is. Graham and Ryan looked totally confused, wondering what they are whispering about. The doctor looks at them and says, “Guys we are going to New York to a cafe which also features a dance area.” Ryan’s eyes light up, “Great cause I’m good at breakin it down!” The doctor lets out a slight laugh, “Well, um you guys might want to go somewhere else because this is a cafe for gay people.” Ryan and Graham let the doctor know that they wouldn’t have a problem going there but also offer to maybe hit the mall instead while just Yaz and the doc go. Ryan looks at Yaz, “I figure we can go shopping then you and the doctor can get to know each other even better.” Yaz nods and says, “Thanks guys, that’s a great idea!” The doctor pulls the lever on the Tardis and off they go.

  
They arrive behind a building and everyone gets out. Ryan gets excited and runs off with Graham heading towards the big mall. Ryan lets Graham know that he really wants a new pair of shoes. Meanwhile, the doctor and Yaz spot the cafe and walk until they finally reach it. Once they get inside Yaz orders them tea and biscuits cause she knows how much the doctor loves biscuits. They sit down at a table across from each other, the cafe chairs are bright rainbow colors. The doctor looks at Yaz before asking, “So, do you come here often?” Yaz grins, “I’ve come here a couple of times but usually by myself.” The doctor raises an eyebrow, “How come by yourself, were you looking for someone?” Yaz shakes her head, “Well, in the past I was hoping to meet someone, but it’s different now.” The doctor sits there thinking for a moment before speaking, “Wait how is it different, am I holding you back?” Yaz shakes her head again, “No trust me you aren’t holding me back, it’s just I’m here with you, I want to be.” The doctor finally thinks she understands what Yaz means so she just smiles at her. “Thank you for the tea and biscuits, they’re lovely!” Yaz smiles and replies, “Not nearly as lovely as you!” The doctor tries to hide the fact that she’s blushing but it’s very obvious. She looks down at her tea and drinks it casually, lost for words.

  
“We should go in the back and dance, what do ya say?” The doctor doesn’t take long to reply to Yaz, “No, no I don’t dance.” Yaz makes a pouty face, “What do you mean you don’t dance?” The doctor runs her finger around her tea cup nervously, “I mean, I dance, but I’m not very good at it.” Yaz grins, “Don’t worry about that, I can teach you.” The doctor hesitates, “No, you don’t have to.” Yaz is quick to reply, “I don’t have to but I’d like to, now come on.” Yaz gets up and grabs the doctor’s hand leading her to the dance floor. A slow song comes on and Yaz smiles at the doctor. "Okay now you put your hands on my waist and I’ll put my arms gently around your neck" yaz instructs. The doctor does as she says, “So now what’s next?” Yaz giggles, “Now we just slowly move side to side, just follow my lead.” The doctor follows Yaz’s lead but accidentally steps once on her foot. “Ah see I’m so clumsy, told ya I can’t dance!” The doctor sighs but Yaz is quick to give her confidence, “Hey, it’s okay just keep on going, you’ll get it.” The doctor keeps following Yaz’s lead and soon she’s dancing with Yaz without stepping on her feet.

Yaz lets the doctor know that she’s going to move closer so their bodies can touch and the doctor swallows hard. “Is this okay or not enough space for you?” Yaz asks. “It’s completely fine actually.” The doctor replies. She feels her two hearts beating faster as she starts to feel a bit warm from feeling their bodies pressed together. “Good now, just slowly move your body side to side with me.” The doctor does as instructed and looks into Yaz’s eyes. Yaz and the doctor stay locked into a gaze for a while as they continue to dance. “You know doctor, you have really beautiful eyes.” The doctor blushes and replies, “Well thank you and I think your eyes are more beautiful than the whole galaxy!” Yaz blushes at the doctor’s reply cause she wasn’t expecting that at all. Yaz pushes the doctor’s hair behind her ear and slowly leans in, giving her a very soft kiss on the lips. The doctor returns the kiss, getting lost in it for a moment. When they both pull out of the kiss Yaz says, “This was so nice and I knew this would be the perfect place.” The doctor looks surprised, “Wait, so you planned on kissing me?” Yaz grinned, “I really like you and I knew that if we would end up kissing we would be safe to do it here.” The doctor thinks for a moment, “Oh that’s right because here is not as open as my planet, there are still people who hate on others for who they love.” Yaz frowns, “Yeah but I wish our planet would end up like your planet.” The doctor smiles, “Keep believing and keep fighting, then one day it will pay off.” Yaz smiles, “That would be nice.” The doctor looks at Yaz, “Oh and one more thing, just keep on loving, no matter what!” Yaz loves how wise the doctor is and how full of hope. This is one of the main reasons that Yaz fell for the doctor, she’s a ray of light in a sometimes dark and dangerous world. She makes everything seem possible, she makes a smile worth more than a thousand words could ever be.

  
The doctor and Yaz finsh dancing and decide they better head back to the Tardis to meet the others. The doctor goes into the Tardis with Yaz following and they see Graham and Ryan are already in there. “How long were you two waiting on us?” Yaz asks. “It felt like forever!” Graham jokes. “Come on seriously, did we take too long?” Yaz asks. “No we only got here around 20 minutes ago.” Ryan says. Graham and Ryan tell the doctor and Yaz how much fun they had at the mall. Yaz tells them that her and the doctor had a nice time as well but she doesn’t tell them the details. They all decide to relax for a bit in the Tardis before deciding where their next adventure will be.


End file.
